Gummi Garage
by Dreamia
Summary: Sora's gummi block collecting habits are starting to reflect on the garage's functionality, and Cid's anger. An amusing one-shot (for now).


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own any gummi blocks, but I'm pretty sure Square-Enix owns at least one of the two.

* * *

**Gummi Garage**

Gummi parts littered the garage in an endless array of sticky, rainbow colors. Weapon, armor, wing, engine, all of the different types of gummi blocks were piled together with no noticeable organization and could nearly smother anyone who dared attempt at separating actual ships from blocks. The mess only grew with Sora and company's every return to Traverse town, and there was no sign of it ever just going away. Cid, try as much as he could, was never able to manage the expansion and had unwittingly allowed it to overcome his work space. He had finally had enough of the whole ordeal. Why did he even let the kid use the garage in the first place?

"That boy needs to learn when to sell these things," Cid grumbled as he waded through the mess of blocks. His underappreciated tool box finally in his grasp, his frustration grew as he only found bits of gummi blocks within. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed to himself. "Where the-"

"Who's kidding?" a garbled voice inquired from behind an enormous wall of laser gummies.

Cid mumbled to himself inaudibly at how the quirky voice snuck up on him. Donald's approach was almost entirely concealed by the blocks which currently hid everything under the Duck's eyes from Cid. Why and when did he let Donald in here, anyway? "These dang things keep piling up in my garage! And if you're only here to drop more of these-" A mountain of gummi armor rained over Cid before he could finish the complaint. The grumpy fellow tried to bat them all away violently, but the lot of them toppled him over with a thud. He looked up to find that even more gummies were added to replace the ones he was now a part of.

"Opps! Sorry, Cid. I really didn't mean ta do that," Goofy scuttled in with a look of surprise as he dropped a cardboard box next to the new gummies. "Gosh, there sure isn't much room in here!"

Cid, red in the face with anger, shouted, "No joke ya goof! I've told all of ya' over a hundred times to stop dumpin' blocks in the middle of my garage!" Why did he ever let that clumsy guy anywhere near his garage anyway?

"But isn't that what it's for? Shucks, I could have sworn it was a gummi garage."

"Yeah! This place is made for gummies," Donald chimed in as he waddled his tail feathers through a gummi heap.

"It's a gummi _garage_, not a dumpster! Bah. Where's that kid anyway? We've gotta get rid of this junk before I break something." Cid tossed gummi's every which way as he freed himself from the avalanche.

A moving mountain of gummis came up to the entrance as if by Cid's cue. The stack of red, blue, orange, and a list of other colored gummis ended with two comically sized, yellow shoes. "Hey, Cid. Where should I put these new gummies?" Sora's voice said from behind his teetering prizes.

Cid was very tempted to say something rude to the gummy pack rat, but soon thought better of it. "How about just throwing 'em outside with the other ones so I can actually go back to walking in here?"

"Huh? Why?" Sora poked his head around the blocks just enough to see Cid's rough face. "I thought we needed gummi blocks to make new ships."

"Cid says you can't have anymore gummies," Donald said plainly.

"But what about the new ship blueprints? I thought-"

"Well, ya thought wrong, kid. When's the last time you brought a new blueprint in here and actually helped me make a ship?" Cid asked knowing that Sora never enjoyed making the ships as much as collecting the gummies like trading cards. He was like a rabid collector of the latest fad.

"Uh…"

"Exactly. We can't use 'um because no one is willing to do any real work around here. Even if you decided to help me around the garage, there's no room to work anymore! My dang tools are probably hidden somewhere in this mess too! I'm not gonna be the one digging through this-. BAH!"

Just to add to his point, Cid kicked a stray teal gummi across the garage. It bounced to the far wall with a boing, and then in to a stack of wing blocks with a thwack, its momentum only continued as it hurdled straight towards the blindsided Sora.

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

"Oh-" Cid started.

The rocketing gummi first barely missed the teen and glanced off the door frame, but on its return hit him square in the back of the head, sending gummis to the floor and Sora face first in to one with a squish. After an extended period of silence, a muffled "ouch" allowed the spectators to sigh in relief. Sora had to place his hands in other surrounding gummies just to push himself to a dazed sitting position. Goofy and Donald quickly came to the rescue with a clean oil rag to wash the sticky gummi substance from the face of the embarrassed teen, but he only pushed his allies back so he could cut his loss of dignity at the fall.

Cid could not contain his laughter regardless of how hard he tired. "See what I mean?"

Sora gave a quick sigh as Goofy and Donald finally gave him some breathing room. "Maybe we could sell a few, but let's make sure they end up with nice people. Okay?"

The old engineer slapped his knee hysterically at how much younger Sora sounded to him now. "Boy, you make it should like we're gonna sell 99 puppy dogs!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been a very long time since I played Kingdom Hearts and I have no idea if "gummi" blocks are anything like gum drops or any other gummy snack, but I decided it's just funnier if they are. This is intended as a silly one-shot for now, but I might come back to it and see how the garage sale turns out later. ;) 


End file.
